To build and maintain good relationships with others in life, it is important to accurately perceive and interpret feelings or emotions in others involved in relationships. It is referred to as emotion recognition.
For example, emotion recognition refers to the abilities to recognize whether others are feeling a happy or sad emotion from faces, or recognize whether others are feeling a peaceful or angry emotion from voices.
Emotion recognition is a very difficult aspect in the interpersonal relationships to beginners having just taken their first steps into the society or individuals with relatively low social skills. Particularly, patients who look like seemingly normal people, for example, patients with schizophrenia (dissociative identity disorder), autism, and depression have difficulties in recognizing others' emotional states and responding thereto.
As described in the foregoing, a description of a system and method for inspecting an emotion recognition capability using multisensory information and a system and method for training emotion recognition using multisensory information is provided as below.
Prior Art 1 Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0068135 (Jun. 27, 2012) relates to a similar auditory learning method using sound wave analysis.
Prior Art 1 includes a sound transmission step S110 at which a normal person hears a sound from a speaker 110, an emotion recording step S120 at which a feeling storage means 120 receives an input of an emotion the normal person feels in response to the sound and records it, a similar auditory conversion step S130 at which a similar auditory conversion means 130 converts the sound to a frequency and converts the frequency to a physical stimulus corresponding to a similar auditory sense, and a similar auditory learning step S140 at which a similar auditory learning means 140 trains a hearing impaired person to learn an emotion corresponding to the similar auditory sense, and thus, a particular frequency of a sound is stored as a frequency in an emotion a normal person feels and is converted to a physical stimulus, and each physical stimulus matched with a corresponding emotion inducing sound is transformed into data for the use of the data in the training of hearing impaired people to accurately feel emotions in response to physical stimuli converted from sounds.
Also, Prior Art 2 Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-0029660 (Apr. 16, 2003) relates to an apparatus and method for prenatal care using fetal emotion recognition. Prior Art 2 includes a fetal emotion recognition unit for recognizing an emotional state of a child in response to a bio-signal generated from the child, a mother emotion recognition unit for recognizing an emotional state of a mother in response to a bio-signal generated from the mother, a surrounding environment monitoring unit for generating an environmental friendliness level value corresponding to a numerical measure of the influence of a surrounding environment on the child in response to visual, auditory, and air conditioning data of the surrounding environment in which the mother is disposed, and a fetal emotion control unit for analyzing the emotional state of the child in response to the emotional state of the child, the emotional state of the mother and the environmental friendliness level value, and generating a prenatal caring signal and an environment control signal for maintaining the child in emotionally stable state based on a result of the analysis, thereby recognizing the emotional states of the child and the mother through analysis of the bio-signals generated from the child and the mother. Also, taking the recognized emotional states of the child and the method and the influence of the surrounding environment in which the child is disposed into consideration together, analysis of the emotional state of the child and generation of the stimulus signals is continuously performed to maintain the child in emotionally stable state. Accordingly, it allows prenatal care based on fetal emotion recognition extracted by an objective method.